Chasing Cars
by newblue
Summary: She was set to marry one of the richest heirs in Japan. He worked in the shadows to protect the glamorous. They were part of a family that was torn apart. And they had no greater wish than to become a family once again. Slight AU Haruhi x Mori
1. Chapter 1

Ok my first story so I hope ya like it. The first chapter is a bit slow because the story line varies from the anime.

Summery: Haruhi's father dies due to leukemia one day when she was 13. Yuzuru, Tamaki's father takes her in because of the contract the two men made saying that their children would marry. However the fairy tail ending the two men had in mind for their children is not going to happen. AU (major love triangles)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

**Love the story**

* * *

_Chasing Cars_

Chapter: 1

* * *

Loud laughter and smoke filled the air thickly, giving the pair in the corner much needed privacy. The two men were slouched over their drinks talking to each other in slurred but excited voices. 

On the table in front of them were papers skewed about with varying amounts of clauses for the contract that the two had agreed to fulfilling.

"And…done!" Came the low voice of the taller blonde. The long haired man leaned over to look over what was written by his partner. Skimming the boring details and getting to the juicy part of the contract a wide smile spread across the shorter man's face.

"Good, good, good. Now I will be confident in my Haruhi's future, I can now die in peace!" ended the brown man dramatically, putting the back of his hand to his forehead.

Grabbing his partner's hand the blonde man looked deeply into his brown eyes. "I will protect your daughter like she was my own."

The other man blushed and turned away. "Ohhh…but how can I ever thank you?"

"You could….but no… with this contract my company's future will be secure." The blonde answered, reaching over to take both his hand into his own. The two just looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Ahem…Thanks for helping me out." Said the brunette after a length of time.

"No problem." The blonde replied as they both stood up and gather their things. Their moment of 'love' lost at the realization of the time.

The two walked out together laughing at how their children would thank them when they saw the contract that they had devised. When they reached the street the brown haired man turned to his partner.

"Really, Yuzuru, thanks for doing this."

"Ranka, I'm indebted to you wife, I would do anything to help make up for that. Just take care of yourself. Ok?" he reached out and patted the other man's shoulder. The blonde turned and entered the limo awaiting him.

Ranka stood there and watched as the limo drove off around the corner. After the black car was out of sight he turned and let out a yawn. Reaching his arms behind his head he looked up at the few stars he could see.

'Did I do the right thing?' he wondered as he made his way to his home.

-

Earlier the Same Day

-

"Mori-kun!!!" called a 10 year old girl as she ran down the apartment walkway. The 14 year old boy turned just in time to catch the mocha hair girl before she rammed into him.

"Mori, Mori, Mori!!!!" started the girl excitedly. The older boy smiled and leaned over so his face would be at the same level as the mocha haired girl.

"What is it, Haruhi?"

The girl blushed and looked down, "Ummm…w-would you come to the p-…"

"Haruhi!" called a orange hair boy as he too ran down the walkway.

Haruhi half turned to see her brother running toward her with a scary expression on his face. Scared, she jumped then scurried behind the taller form of Mori in an attempt to hide from her brother.

Mori smiled softly down at the girl's funny antics and looked up as her brother stormed down the hallway glaring at him.

"Is there something you need, Hikaru?" The dark haired boy asked his junior as soon as he was two paces away from him.

Hikaru's anger deflated suddenly as their height difference became apparent with standing so close to Mori. Hikaru was not a chicken in any sense. In most cases he was the first to pick fights with the kids older than him in their apartment block. But it was well known that up against Mori, the Napoleon complex that usually mandated Hikaru's actions dissipated.

"Uhh…I-I just w-wanted to take my s-sister to the p-park." Stuttered Hikaru trying to look as menacing as he could while glaring at Mori's chest.

Haruhi popped out from behind Mori's tall frame. "Can Mori come too, Onii-san?"

Hikaru stood shocked for a moment, 'Take the tyrant Mori with them?' he asked himself. 'Wasn't he, her brother enough for her?' He was soon to come to the confidence to deny his sister's request when he saw her face turn into a pout.

'Noo. Not the pout… I don't want him to come!'

"Whatever…"was Hikaru's reply as he shoved his hands into his shorts pockets, trying to look cool. Haruhi gasped in pleasure and ran around Mori and kissed Hikaru on the cheek, shocking her brother.

"Thank you, Onii-san!!" she said beaming at her orange haired brother. Hikaru's face slowly turned red as he just stared at his younger sister.

"Mori can you come?" asked the brown haired girl turning her attention to the forgotten older boy.

Mori had watched all this amused, until he saw Haruhi give her brother a kiss on the cheek. Then he felt the familiar tug at his heart like when the person right in front of him in the lunch line took the last brownie. Mori wanted to frown; but thought better of that when he realized that Haruhi might misinterpreted the expression.

Smiling he leaned over, "I will, but first you must give me a kiss on the cheek too."

His smile just spread wider as he saw her face turn bright red. He watched as she looked down at her own feet. Mori realized that she wouldn't do his request and made to lean back up to his upright position.

He was shocked when Haruhi made a small jump forward, kissed him on the cheek and spun away to run for the stairs.

Mori was astonished, he was frozen right as he was. He couldn't believe that Haruhi actually gave him a kiss. When he finally came back to the real world he was amused to see that he wasn't the only one shocked by the girl's actions. Her own brother was staring right where Haruhi was standing before she ran away eyes wide open and slack jawed.

Mori straightened his back and went off after the mocha haired girl. As he pasted Hikaru he reached out and messed up his hair.

"See, you are not the only one that's special."

The eleven year Hikaru still stood there slack jaw for another minute or so until he realized that he was the only one left in the apartment walkway. Panicked he turn and sprinted to the stairs calling, "Wait for me!!!"

-

3 years later

-

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"WAKE UP!" yelled Ranka kicking the teenager in the side. A 17 year old Mori sat up slowly rubbing his eyes to get the sleep away.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily.

"Mori-kun please go get Haruhi and Hikaru up." Asked Ranka from the kitchen. Mori stretched and got up off the sleeping mat that was set up in the family's small dining room.

Quickly Mori folded up his sleeping mat and stashed it into the closet. He had moved in with the Fujioka's 2 years ago after his dad died and his mom ran away from home. Mori had originally planned to get his own apartment but Ranka had refused for him to even think that, he went so far as to tie him up and drag him into the apartment.

So now Mori was now living with his childhood crush and his childhood rival. And it was his job to get them up.

He walked to the other end of the apartment and opened the door that his other 'room mates' shared. Personally Mori thought it was inappropriate that the two were still sharing a room at the age that they were but Ranka was still procrastinating about moving Hikaru.

Mori reached down and grabbed Hikaru around the waist and swung him up over his shoulder. He grimaced as the 14 year old Hikaru let out a unpleasant snort. Mori then looked over at the next task.

There she was. Haruhi was curled over on her side a piece of log hair wrapped around her finger. Mori knelt down and gently shook her shoulder. He held his breath as he watched her large brown eyes flutter open. He shook her once again to make sure she kept awake then stood and walked out of the room.

As soon as he made it out of the room he released the breath he was holding. Mori then realized that he was still holding Hikaru. Turning in the direction of the kitchen he was surprised that his charge was still asleep. Normally by the time he got this far Hikaru would be awake and kicking.

Entering the kitchen he looked over at Ranka, for directions of procedures. Ranka feeling the silent presents of the tall teen waved toward the dinning room.

"Sit him down."

Mori nodded and went into the small room. Positioning himself over the hardest part of the floor he let Hikaru slide/drop onto the floor. Hikaru's ass hitting the floor as predicted awoke the teen from his sleep.

"Owww!!!" yelled the orange haired boy. He looked up and glared at Mori. "You could of just told me to wake up!"

"It never works." Was Mori's reply as he turned and headed back into the kitchen to help Ranka.

A few minutes later all four members of the 'family' were seated around the table eating the morning breakfast.

"What are we going to do this fine day?" asked Ranka, trying to start up a good conversation.

"Why don't we-" he was cut off by Mori, Haruhi, and Hikaru.

"I have Work."

"I have to study."

"I have a game."

All three of the 'children' had spoken at once leaving Ranka depressed. They all had something better to do.

"Why is it that the parent is forgotten? We work so hard for the children to go to school and provide them food and shelter!" cried out Ranka dramatically. "We the parent forgotten and tossed aside at a mere whim-"

"Well…" Hikaru cut off Ranka. "My game is this morning so maybe we can do something later."

Mentally Haruhi shook her head. Her brother was always the first to fall into their father's guilt trap. 'It's going to be his loss-' her thoughts were interrupted when Hikaru suddenly kicked her shin. It was obvious that he was trying to make her come too.

Haruhi sighed, "I…can study this morning while Hikaru is at his game, and can continue after you go to work tonight."

Ranka was absolutely beaming by that point, casting his loving look to both the younger children. But when his gaze turned to the eldest 'child' it mutated into a horrible glare.

"Mori…" started Ranka.

Mori paused in his meal to look up. Terrified by the expression and the expectations Haruhi and Hikaru had set for him, he gave in.

"I can most likely get off work if I show up for the morning."

"Well that settles it!" beamed Ranka. "Let's all meet back here at 12. Okie-Dokie?" With that Ranka sprang up and began twirling around the house.

-

Later that day

-

Haruhi sat at the low table in the dinning room, hunched over her books required for the assignment. Finishing it halfway through she sighed and leaned back. Brining her arms over her head she stretched and looked over at the clock.

11:45

They should be back in 15 minutes. Her father went with her brother to his game, and Mori was suppose to meet them at the game and come home with them. She gave a sigh and returned to her work.

-

Gym

-

Hikaru was double timing it. The game had gone over into over-time. If the game didn't end soon he would end up causing Mori and dad to be late in getting back.

Then Haruhi would worry.

Haruhi should never worry.

His focus was placed back on the game as his team had to inbound the ball. His body going through the necessary movements he was able to get the ball. Checking to see first that no one had a better position than him, he shot. It was a fairly easy spot of the court and the ball went in with little trouble.

There were 15 seconds left on the clock. It was full court press.

The buzzer went off. The press thankfully worked.

Hikaru jogged off the court and over to where his stuff was. Changing his shoes he jogged over to Ranka and Mori who were standing by the double doors.

"Good job, Hikaru! You were so beautiful. That shot-" Hikaru knew it went on but was distracted when Mori reached out and ruffled his hair, he shoved his hands in his sweat's pockets and tried to look cool and unmoved by that gesture. Though Hikaru knew that it was Mori's way of saying good job, and he knew but didn't want to admit that it made him proud that Mori did that.

"-we need to go and pick up Haruhi, we can't leave her all alone!" that got Hikaru's attention back to his father's speech.

Haruhi.

They moved off, making their way across the playground. Mori seemed to pick up the pace and Hikaru never the loser also sped up. They made their way out onto the side walk. Heading for the nearest subway they stopped once realizing the normally energetic Ranka was falling behind. Waiting for the panting Ranka to catch up the two shared a glance, why was he so slow today?

Once Ranka had caught up the two continued on, though at a much slower pace. Though soon both Hikaru and Mori's thoughts turned to horror scenarios happening with Haruhi alone at home. Their pace began to pick up.

Reaching the terminal the two finally stopped realizing that again Ranka was not with them. Turning back neither saw the brown haired guardian. Beginning to get worried they retraced their steps thinking that he had gone off in the wrong direction.

They got to the steps leading up from the subway when they saw him.

He was sitting halfway down on a step. His back was against the wall and his chin touching his chest.

Mori, really worried because of Ranka's unusual behavior, ran the rest of the way to the man.

Reaching out he gently shook the older man's shoulder. This seemed to rouse Ranka from what ever stupor he was in. Looking up the brown haired man smiled weakly at Mori and Hikaru who and just moved to the sitting man.

"Oh… I think I have fallen asleep." Joked Ranka struggling to stand up. Both teens ran over to his side and grabbed his arms helping him to stand. However once standing, Ranka gave out a terrible cough.

Horror stricken the two watched helpless as the coughing continued. However once Ranka pulled his hand away from his mouth, they were shocked seeing blood dripping off his hand.

"Call 911." Ordered Mori as Ranka collapsed.

-

Apartment

-

12:30

They were late. Haruhi sighed looking down at her homework. She still had a bit left but if they were much later she felt that their plans for going to the zoo would be spoiled due the lack of time.

She stood slowly, trying to get her legs working again after sitting so long. Making her way to the kitchen she grabbed a mug from out of the cupboard and placed it at the bottom of the sink. Turning on the tap she filled the mug up and dumped it out. She then again filled the mug up and took a sip.

Hikaru had done the dishes yesterday so you couldn't be too careful.

She stood at the counter starting at the blank wall behind the sink, drinking the water and checking the time every 5 sips.

12:45

She had finished the water and still no Hikaru, Mori, or Ranka. She sighed and turned to go back to the dinning room to work on her homework.

As soon as she sat down there was a knock on the door. Surprised Haruhi almost fell backwards in shock.

Standing back up she made her way to the front door. Not even thinking to check to see who was outside she opened the door.

"Boy you guys-" Though her thoughts were cut off there as there on the other side of the door way stood a tall man with blonde hair.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" he asked

"Huh?"

"I'm Yuzuru Suoh. I'm here to take you home."

* * *

**REVIEW** tell me what ya think!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok my first story so I hope ya like it. This is 7 years later if ya don't get that…

Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed and thank you to all the people who read the first chapter….I really appriciate it!!!!

Ages:

Haruhi- 20 Kyoya-23

Tamaki- 22 Kaoru- 21

Honey- 23 Hikaru- 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Hope you like the story

-

* * *

-

Chasing Cars

Chapter: 2

-

* * *

- 

-

"Haruhi-sama, you have fifteen minutes." Said a maid from outside her door.

"Hai." Answered Haruhi. She turned back to the mirror in front of her and pulled up her long hair, pinning it back with the butterfly clip laid out for her. After setting the clip into her brown locks she removed her hands away from her head by dropping them back to her side heavily. Haruhi stood staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror. Taking in the changes that had occurred physically after these 7 years.

She had grown a lot taller since she was 13 though still only stood a meager five-foot five, or so. Haruhi was still as lanky and skinny as she was when she was with her family, even though her food's quality and amount had greatly increased. The overly frilly purple dress picked out by Mrs. Suoh accented Haruhi's skinny appendages making them look sickly and her head extremely small while her eyes seemed to take up 50 percent of her face.

Haruhi guessed that her big eyes would have been an attractive feature for her if she just didn't look so tired and cold. But the fact of the matter was that she was tired, and it was hard to find things interesting anymore.

It had been almost seven years since she was taken to the Suoh mansion.

Almost seven years since the day her father died.

Almost seven years since Haruhi last saw Hikaru-niisan and Mori-san.

Almost seven years of dreams and nightmares of her family, living in the rundown apartment complex started.

And today Haruhi was turning 20.

Haruhi hadn't disillusioned herself by thinking that the Suoh family had really accepted her as a part of the family. Though the planned party with 300 people invited would dissuade the most practical of people in believing their sincerity towards her; Haruhi knew that it was all meant for purely political formalities. It was obvious with Mrs. Suoh's choice of close to nondescript clothing for her.

A simple knock on her door drove her out of her analysis. Though before she could actually answer the door swung open dramatically to reveal a tall, blonde haired young man.

"Tamaki-san…" Haruhi trailed off.

"Darling, are you ready to come down to the party." He asked huskily as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Hai." Haruhi answered blankly walking over to the taller man. She was so composed that it was surprising to see her falter when Tamaki offered his arm out to her. Haruhi paused, looking at the extended appendage for a minute before linking her arm with his and followed him down the hall to the grand staircase.

The maids directed them to set up at the top of the stairs for the introduction. Haruhi took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes gathering herself as the lights in the main entryway shut off. After a spotlight trained in on the two, Haruhi opened her eyes to the blinding light and never ending darkness beyond it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce our special guests of the hour, Fujioka-san and Suoh-sama." An announcer introduced the couple.

Haruhi plastered a smile on her face.

It was what they all expected her to do. Smile.

"Lets give them a warm congratulations on their engagement…" the announcer continued.

Haruhi almost fell backwards with the force of that announcement had on her.

'What?' Haruhi let her smile falter.

She felt Tamaki take a step forward and hesitate when he realized that she was not following him.

'It's a joke…It's my birthday they just wanted to make a joke.'

Gathering up her skirt in one hand she followed Tamaki down the stairs.

'Hikaru, it's a joke right? Like you would always do when you said we were going to get married…'

They were halfway down the stairs. The announcer had just ended and the applause of the audience was drowning her thoughts out of her head.

'Mori-san, where are you…'

They had reached the bottom, and slowly the lights turned back to their original merry light. The crowd began to hum with gossip about the new couple as the crowd began to stir to classical music that came up from the orchestra pit.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Yuzuru Suoh and his wife making their way over to them. Tamaki realizing that his parents were coming over, placed a hand over her's that was linked on his elbow. He then gently led her in the direction of the older couple.

"Tamaki, Haruhi congratulations…" started Mrs. Suoh

"What did it mean?" cut in Haruhi suddenly. Her eyes were hard and trained on the couple in front of her. "I don't remember agreeing to get married."

"Dear-" started Mrs. Suoh only to be cut off by her husband.

"I know you didn't, but your loving father sighed a contract with me ten years ago. It was such a romantic event. Just like a drama, two men signing an agreement with good intentions for their lovely children so they can spend the rest of their old life together." He finished his speech by whipping out the signed contract, seemingly out of no where with a dramatic flourish.

Not to be put down by his father's dramatic speech Tamaki knelt down on one knee in front of the short woman and professed his vow to take care of her no matter what, and to love her and protect and love their children after they were married.

Though Tamaki's words were very beautiful and were fit for a Korean drama Haruhi didn't comprehend any of it. She had took the contract from Yuzuru Suoh and began reading over it's contents. Then checking the signature to make sure it was in fact her father who signed it. Recognizing the definitive loop of the F she numbly handed back the contract as the older couple brushed past her to talk to some guest from the government's administration.

Tamaki seemed to notice that Haruhi was in a daze because he gently led her over to one of the plush high back chairs lining the side of the walls. Still dazed she sat down heavily not caring about proper manners. She needed to think.

"Do you need anything?" asked Tamaki sitting down next to her. Haruhi just shook her head, and continued to stare out into space.

'I am engaged…' thought Haruhi.

'Well that much is obvious!' argued her mind.

'But technically since I didn't agree with it I can break it.'

'But your father agreed and the Suoh family planned it. And if the Suoh family wants something they will get it. They don't just do things like this for fun…'

'I am going to get married to someone I don't love.'

'Well, yes but you could do a lot worse.'

'Worse? This was as bad as it could get!'

'No it's not. You know that. There are men who are poor, abusive and ugly.'

'Yes, that's right…Tamaki is definitely not poor. And he is not abusive. He is always a gentleman and if he was going to have an affair he would keep in private.'

'And he is definitely not ugly…' That thought struck Haruhi out of her inner conversation. She looked quickly over at Tamaki as if he had some how heard her thoughts. He hadn't. Tamaki was still looking out at the crowd of guests milling and dancing about.

It was true that Tamaki was good looking. His blonde hair falling into his indigo eyes, Tamaki's lean form sitting perfectly straight. There was not a piece of clothing or wrinkle on him that made him look in anyway unattractive.

Tamaki was a natural model.

But would it really make the marriage any better?

"Haru-chan!" This finally took her of her thoughts, as a dirty blonde mop of hair lunged at her.

"Honey-senpai?"

"Haru-chan…" whined Honey. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to get married? Ne?"

Haruhi was at a lost. How was she supposed to say that she didn't even know of the engagement. 'Not that I'm going to go through with it.' She told herself firmly. But if she told him that she just didn't bother to tell him she would feel guilty because he was her first friend since moving in with the Suoh's. Deciding the lesser of the two evils she forced a smile on her face and apologized to the small man for not telling him earlier.

"Tamaki." Called a voice.

Everyone turned to look at the new arrival. Haruhi wasn't surprised that she didn't recognize the voice. She wasn't well acquainted with most of Tamaki's friends.

'Now would be a good time to meet them.' Haruhi took a deep breath and turned and then gasped when there walking toward them was…

Hikaru.

It was he; he had the same shockingly orange hair, piercing yellow eyes, and roguish smile.

'He finally came.'

Haruhi took a stumbling step forward.

"Hikaru!" she almost yelled. Haruhi took a firm step forward and shifted her body weight to lunge forward into his arms. Then she realized, it was not Hikaru.

It looked like Hikaru, but the basketball player slump of his shoulders was not there. They were too squared and attentive. Also he wasn't placing most of his weight on his left leg, like Hikaru did because of an injury of his right knee that he got when he was five. Haruhi remembered that Hikaru had to walk around for months in a caste to get it healed, though it caused him to have a permanent limp. But the most striking thing that set apart Hikaru from this look alike was the confused expression on his face after she yelled out Hikaru's name.

Hikaru would not have forgotten her, like she hasn't forgotten him.

However her realization came to late. Her weight was too far forward and she started to fall forward. She lifted her arms up to help dampen her fall only to feel a warm hard something catch her. Confused and shocked she didn't move back instead she collapsed against the warm thing. Which she soon assumed was a person. Who ever it was that she fell against had partially wraps his or hers arms around her. The whole situation was quiet odd and Haruhi had no idea what to make of it.

Suddenly the person holding her started to chuckle, and deep tremors from the person's chest ran up her arms and into her own warming her insides with the vibrations.

"What an amusing fiancée you have here Tamaki." Said the person.

Haruhi honestly didn't want to move, she didn't want to face the world anymore. And her actions were more than embarrassing. But that comment was too far it insulted her.

She pulled back ready to lash out at the no-name person but the feel of Tamaki's arm snake around her waist, and other his hand come up to the back of her head pulling her toward his tall frame froze all her thoughts and words.

"Kyoya-kun…" trailed off Honey.

"Kyoya, be nice. You are speaking to a lady." Reprimanded Tamaki.

Kyoya just glanced at the still frame of the girl next to Tamaki. The man brushed back his black hair from his eyes, and readjusted his glasses.

"I don't think she really minded." The dark haired man stated, only to be received with a confused looks from both blondes.

--------

The Hikaru look alike first reached the small group when Haruhi started crying, so he had heard Kyoya's comments and understood the meaning behind what he said. And with the woman's sudden calmness after Tamaki embraced her, he would have to agree with Kyoya's assessment that the woman just wanted attention.

Unsure about the girl and her motives to why she was engaged to Tamaki. He didn't give it much thought when two maids came up and escorted the young woman upstairs. He was absorbed with why the engagement was taking palace. He had not heard from Tamaki of a girl that was more than a fling with him, and this was a marriage so it was most likely political. However Haruhi, if that was her name, had no ties to anyone important that he knew of.

Also he had been called many things in his lifetime but Hikaru was a new one. The whole situation didn't seem to make sense and in the pit of his stomach he realized that this wouldn't end well for anyone involved.

"Kaoru!" called Honey drawing him back to the present.

The rest of the group were turning to disperse onto the dance floor in search for a pretty daughter of a business owner who were gathered at this event.

The orange haired young man smiled, "Hai, coming."

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Hey hey hey…ya liked that? Ya didn't like it?

Well that's great, review!!!!!

Hey please give me some feed back and if anyone has the time and will can ya BETA? thanks

REVIEW!!!!

PUSH BUTTON!!!!

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
